Not Confession
by Iceu Doger
Summary: Mulut Junhui itu manis sekali. Minghao tak akan semudah itu percaya padanya. /"Aku tak akan menduakanmu"/"Benar?"/"Tapi aku akan mentigakanmu"/"Aku Xu Minghao akan melimakan Wen Junhui jika ia menduakan atau mentigakanku/ Junhao with Wonwoo and Chan


Tittle : Not Confession

Author : Iceu Doger

Cast : Wen Junhui

Xu Minghao

Jeon Wonwoo

Lee Chan

Genre : Romance, Comedy, School Life

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Story nya punya saya tapi cast nya punya bersama /?

.

.

.

.

.

Junhui masih setia berdiri didepan sekolahnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Semilir angin yang berhembus membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Ia tak akan menyalahi angin yang mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya. Toh, ia akan terlihat semakin tampan saat rambutnya berantakan.

Junhui diam-diam tersenyum saat mendengar jeritan-jeritan tertahan dari para siswi yang baru saja keluar dari area sekolah. Ada saja beberapa siswi yang sengaja lewat didepannya lalu menyapanya. Dibalas dengan senyuman saja sudah membuat pipi mereka bersemu, apalagi jika Junhui membalasnya seraya menyebut nama mereka. sudah dipastikan akan banyak siswi yang pingsan didepan sekolah.

"Wen Junhui!" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

Junhui langsung menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan menggandeng tangan seorang siswa. Junhui mengernyit. Ia sama sekali tak kenal dengan siswa itu. Lagipula tumben sekali Wonwoo mau bergandengan dengan seseorang.

"kemana saja kau?! Kau membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian" omel Junhui.

"Tapi kau senang kan?" cibir Wonwoo. Junhui tersenyum lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa?" Tanya Junhui seraya menunjuk siswa yang digandeng Wonwoo.

"Lee Chan. Adik kelas kita" Chan tersenyum pada Junhui saat Wonwoo menyebut namanya.

"Woahh kau bilang kau tak suka daun muda?!"

"Memang benar"

"Jadi, dia bukan pacarmu?"

"Bukan. dia sepupuku"

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku, Chan-ah"

Chan tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya.

Wonwoo menatap tajam Junhui.

Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum lebar seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Pernyataan cinta macam apa itu Wen Junhui?!

"Terima saja Chan-ah jika kau sudi diduakan olehnya" bisik Minghao.

Chan segera menoleh dan mendapati Minghao dibelakangnya sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya. Chan tersenyum lalu membalas lambaian tangan Minghao. Tak lama Wonwoo pun ikut menoleh kebelakang.

"Ohh hai Minghao sayang" Sapa Junhui seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Minghao.

Minghao menatap jijik kearah Junhui lalu beralih menatap Wonwoo

"Mingyu mencarimu tadi, Hyung" lapor Minghao

"aku tak peduli" balas Wonwoo, cuek.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa Mingyu akhir-akhir ini baik sekali denganku. Itu semua karenamu, Hyung"

"Aku?" Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya" Minghao mengangguk mantap. "Dia ingin mendekatimu melalui aku, Hyung. Kim Mingyu menyukaimu"

"Yatuhan anak itu. padahal aku sudah menolaknya puluhan kali"

"Kenapa ditolak? Bukankah Mingyu tampan, Hyung?"

"Jeon Wonwoo tak menyukai Daun Muda. Selamanya dan tak akan pernah" Junhui lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Minghao. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memperkuat jawaban Junhui.

"tapi kenapa harus mendekatiku? Memang temanmu Cuma aku?" gerutu Minghao

"Dia pernah mendekati Junhui juga sebelumnya" tutur Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah Minghao. Awalnya aku mendekati Wonwoo karena ingin mendekatimu juga" Junhui membongkar aibnya sendiri. Wonwoo yang sudah tau niat busuk Junhui sejak awal hanya diam saja.

"Lalu sekarang bertemanlah denganku Wen Junhui agar kau bisa mendekati Chan. Aku teman sebangku Chan sekarang" Cibir Minghao.

"Wahh apa kau baru saja cemburu karena aku berniat mendekati Chan?" Tanya Junhui bermaksud menggoda Minghao. Jika ia berada didekat Minghao sudah pasti ia akan mencolek dagu Minghao atau mencubit hidungnya.

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk mencemburuimu Wen Junhui"

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku agar kau memiliki alasan untuk mencemburuiku"

"Ckck aku tak sudi diduakan olehmu nanti"

Hidup seorang Wen Junhui memang selalu dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik dan pria manis. Minghao masuk kedalam salah satu. Ditambah lagi dengan rayuan-rayuan manis yang terlontar dari bibir menggoda milik Junhui. Bohong jika Minghao tidak terpesona pada Junhui. Tapi dulu sebelum ia tau bahwa Junhui adalah seorang player.

"Aku tak akan menduakanmu" raut wajah Junhui berubah menjadi serius.

"Benar?" Minghao tak kalah serius.

"Tapi aku akan mentigakanmu"

Hampir saja Minghao melemparkan tasnya kearah Junhui jika Chan dan Wonwoo tak buru-buru menahannya. Junhui tertawa sangat keras sampai ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Dengarkan aku Minghao. Ini untuk terakhir kalinya" Junhui kembali serius. bahkan lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkannya" Minghao menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Masih kesal rupanya.

"Aku serius Minghao"

Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya. bahkan ia memalingkan wajahnya. Wonwoo akhirnya turun tangan untuk membujuk Minghao.

"Aku akan mengucapkan ini sekali dan tak akan pernah mengulanginya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik"

Minghao mengangguk.

Jun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku Wen Junhui tak akan pernah menduakan atau mentigakan Xu Minghao sampai kapanpun"

"Apa kau sedang menyatakan perasanmu? Lagi?"

"Aku sedang membuat janji padamu. Aku sudah lelah ditolak puluhan kali saat menyatakannya padamu" tutur Junhui, memelas.

"Aku akan menolakmu lagi kalau begitu"

"Kali ini aku benar-benar serius Minghao" Junhui menatap Minghao tepat dimatanya. Mencoba meyakinkan Minghao bahwa ia benar-benar serius untuk saat ini.

"sekali tidak tetap tidak"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Mau tak mau ia harus turun tangan menangani Minghao. "Junhui benar-benar serius sekarang. percayalah Minghao dan jangan bohongi perasanmu"

Minghao terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk berfikir sejenak. Setelah hampir dua menit terjadi peperangan antara otaknya dan hatinya akhirnya ia telah menemukan jawabannya.

Minghao mendongakkan kepalanya. menatap Junhui lekat-lekat lalu berkata. "Aku Xu Minghao akan melimakan Wen Junhui jika ia menduakan atau mentigakanku"

"Jadi kau menerimaku kali ini?" Tanya Junhui dengan mata yang berbinar-binar penuh harap.

"Kalau kau tak hobi merayu orang lain mungkin aku sudah menerimamu sejak dulu" sindir Minghao

"Jadi kau telah menyukaiku sejak dulu?" Goda Junhui.

"siapa yang mampu menolak pesonamu Wen Junhui" pipi Minghao bersemu saat mengatakannya.

"Hey panggil aku Hyung sekarang atau kau mau memanggilku Oppa mungkin?"

"Junhui Oppa~" Minghao mengucapkannya dengan sangat manja.

Junhui tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Minghao dan mengecup bibirnya berulang kali.

"Yakk disini masih ada anak-anak!" Bentak Wonwoo seraya menutupi kedua mata Chan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo cari tempat lain sekalian berkencan" Junhui langsung menarik tangan Minghao dan mengajaknya berlari.

Padahal Minghao dan Chan berada dikelas yang sama.

Itu hanya akal-akalan Wonwoo yang iri saja.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

setelah sekian lama menjadi reader akhirnya berhasil membuat sendiri xD

walaupun junhao bukan meanie :v

beri tanggapanmu di kotak review ~


End file.
